The Danger of Money
by krola
Summary: Confessions with your kidnapper.You are an awful hostage, Bass. After 1x10. Chuck/Blair. Two-short. Thanks for be my beta, Tessaless
1. Chapter 1

The Danger of Money The Danger of Money

CHAPTER 1

He had received as many punches as he dealt in life; he provoked so many glares that he felt pride for arousing anger in most of his society mates. He knew the taste of blood as if it were his daily meals—although he never dared to describe it, avoiding metaphors that could sound silly. The blood just tasted like fury, or sometimes triumph, debauchery and other sensations that he could describe with precision… but never humiliation because Chuck had never given in to that human defect.

The one defect he would admit to possessing is the sin of lust. He was also guilty of greed—evidenced by his eternal love for money. This love was present and enhanced by his faith in materialism.

Then _**it**_ would be a nightmare, a dream turned sour—because he could dream—although he didn't savor the sourness (humiliation) of his own blood, the pain of his wounded eyebrow and the ropes so tightly bound around his wrists—even in the deepest of his dreams.

"No" he said to himself "Chuck Bass isn't tied to a chair" The young man tried to untie himself but that just increased the pain.

"Chuck Bass." It was definitely his name. The voice that pronounced it was female and sounded self-confident. Although, when your adversary is tied to a chair, confidence isn't difficult to muster. He touched the wooden chair, the reality of the situation sinking little by little in his mind. Curiosity forced him to open his eyes.

In front of him, there was a girl about his age with an articulate smile. Chuck didn't know the girl. Her face was so ordinary that she was completely forgettable and her clothes revealed a humble construction—nothing like the elegant outfits of Blair Waldorf.

'Damn it!' Chuck thought, when he remembered Blair's body entwined with Nate's. And to make the situation worse, the scarf he normally wore around his neck was missing. He knew that after that disastrous ball he had gone back to the hotel to pick up the scarf and to drink, far away from Blair and Nate's intimacy.

"Chuck Bass." The puny girl tried to attract his attention, annoyed that Chuck dared to ignore her in his situation.

Chuck looked at her with indifference, and asked, "Do we know each other?"

"Not with all the cordiality that we should, but we both know each other's names so why loose more time?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I don't know who the fuck you are," he said bitterly.

"That's neither surprising nor disappointing." The girl kneeled down so that she was on Chuck's level. "Olivia Doherty, a displeasure."

Chuck wrinkled his nose and he was tempted to laugh at her attempt at intimidation. "The lack of distance between us doesn't intimidate me," said Chuck, "furthermore; I would say that it's the distance in which I manage myself best."

Olivia stood up brusquely. "Must I inform you that you are kidnapped?"

"No. It's pretty obvious," said Chuck, looking around. The room was completely empty with the exception of some junk; it was like a garage or a small warehouse. "But at the same time, it's pathetic; I always thought that the first time I got kidnapped it would be by a corpulent man or at least a stunning girl." Chuck looked the girl from the top to bottom "This is not the case."

"You see, Bass. Life isn't fair."

"If it were, my blood would be blue…"

Olivia Doherty nodded, unsurprised by Chuck's character. She sat down on the floor without taking her eyes off of the kidnapped boy. She was nervous, so nervous…It was the first time she has done it, everything could turn bad…very bad.

She coughed and inhaled air before saying, "Now, let's talk about business."

"Yeah...I definitely know how to do it. But I don't use my body like bargaining chip," said Chuck, "Well, it depends who asks for it." He fidgeted nervously in the chair. "Untie me, bitch."

"Insults won't help you."

"Who's going to hit me? You skinny arms couldn't hurt a fly."

"Apparently I can hit a drunken Chuck Bass," Olivia said, "Is inebriation your natural state or did you drink to drown your sorrows?"

"I hate soberness," Chuck replied. "Too dull for me." Suddenly he noticed something important. "Wait. Where hell is my scarf?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. The millionaire boy's patience had fractured; he took deep breaths to help calm his raging fury.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Olivia stood up from the wall where she was leaning to approach him, as she figured he might not be able to hear her otherwise, or perhaps it was another stupid attempt at intimidation.

"Money. It's everything I want," she said firmly, "And coincidentally the one thing you have."

"How much?"

"Not so much," said the girl, giving him a paper with the quantity she wished for annotated.

Chuck gave a quick look at the document. "You kidnap the big Chuck Bass and you only want this?"

"You are an awful hostage, you should cry at the idea of freedom for this little price."

"Sorry for disillusion; I forgot how to cry a long time ago."

Olivia smiled; she was unsurprised at this statement. _Of Course, Chuck Bass doesn't cry._

"Why?" he suddenly questioned his captor.

"Why…what?"

"Why do you want this money?"

"Personal reasons."

Chuck furrowed his abundant eyebrows as if it were the one way to make the rope come off or at least to inspire a measure of fear in his kidnapper.

--

When she woke up, it didn't smell of expensive perfume, wool or cigarettes. No…That smell had disappeared. Her nose could just perceive the delicate smell of lemon verbena and children's cream. She was leaning against a chest, a body, which was different as well, more burly and smooth. Anyway, Blair felt uncomfortable, the same sensation that she hated in her childhood when she had to switch beds while travelling with her mom and hotel sheets were too thick or too thin. She hated changes and it was the first time she woke up with someone who wasn't _Chuck Bass. _

"Jackass," she whispered. He had screwed up everything…

Blair stoop up and she looked for a dressing gown quickly, she didn't want to Nate to see her naked, all her imperfections.

'What do I do now?' she wondered, watching Nate sleep. She wanted to run because she didn't know how to do anything else. After a night with Chuck, she always ran away from him. He didn't complain, he accepted it without reservations because he knew she would come back to him whenever Nate had avoided her.

But it wasn't Chuck who was sleeping in that bed. Blair bit her lips. 'What should I do?' she wondered again. She ran. It was the only thing she knew.

Still dressed in last night's silver dress, Blair walked through the empty streets of New York. _Lucky me, the people don't get up early on Saturday, _she said to herself, rubbing 'The Necklace' between her fingers. Blair convinced herself that if she left Chuck's necklace in the room, Nate would return it to her and she couldn't bear that Nate touched it, because then she would be betraying him for second time. Betraying who? Blair wasn't really sure.

Her phone started to vibrate and Serena's name flashed across the screen. She didn't want to talk with anyone, but if her best friend phoned her so early, it would only be for something important.

"Blair! Where are you?"

_She always has to know everything…_

"In the street, walking…" _A great answer!_ Blair scolded herself for sounding so guilty.

"What? Are you with someone? Blair, your mom called me, worried because you never came home."

"And what did you say?"

"That you slept over with me but that you were in the bathroom, come here immediately and phone her from my phone, okay?"

Blair sighed. She preferred to be alone because she didn't want to talk about Nate and Chuck. Actually, she mostly didn't want to talk about what Chuck did to her!

"I'm coming," she answered.

When she walked into the Palace, Blair prayed that she wouldn't meet Chuck. God seemed to have heard her, as he was nowhere to be seen. She knocked on Serena's door and her friend opened it quickly.

"Where were you? With Chuck?" asked the blond girl.

"Good morning to you too, Serena."

Serena sighed. "Were you with Chuck?" she asked, one more time.

"Yes."__Blair lied because she knew that if she mentioned Nate, she would feel dirty. Her life was perfect again but she couldn't deny sleeping with two men in one day.

Blair wouldn't let Serena say anything more. "I'll call my mom, you can lend me some clothes and we'll go out shopping. Okay?"

It wasn't a proposal, but an order so Serena just nodded her acceptance.

--

"We slept together once," said Olivia.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "Is this revenge because I didn't call you the day after?"

Olivia smiled. "I hated you for a week. I wouldn't allow myself to think about you even once more. So you didn't matter to me either, and you never greeted me so—," Olivia, who was walking around the room in circles, stopped suddenly. "Now I know it was because you didn't remember me… What pain alcohol has caused humanity!"

"Oh, Lucky me...Your hatred didn't last so long! Otherwise maybe you would decide to throw me off a bridge…" Chuck said sarcastically.

"Is it the way you want to die, Bass?"

"No. I want to die old and grasping a scotch bottle within my silk sheets."

"You forgot the dog! The one living being that will be willing to keep you company."

"That's the way you, the poor, comfort yourselves…you think the money brings loneliness," Chuck laughed, "Money makes friends."

"Then I hope you will never be without it," Olivia said in such a sour voice that Chuck realized he had touched upon an extremely sore subject. The girl sat down again against the wall.

"Was that what happened to you? Did you loose all your money? Did your dad spend it on prostitutes?" Chuck needed to hate her; fuck…Chuck Bass never takes pity on anybody.

"My father was swindled." Olivia swallowed hard. "By yours."

Chuck's face was impassive.

"Are you surprised because you are like your father? The magnificent and rich Bart Bass who had been promoted from misery to riches didn't hold so much regard for his colleagues, he convinced my father to invest in a company that fell to pieces."

"Well, he didn't put a gun in his temple. Did he? Don't blame my father for the stupidity of yours."

--

The dressing room curtains opened to show Blair in a beautiful green dress. She twirled in a circle.

"What do you think?"

"You look pretty, Blair!" Serena said. Blair smiled, satisfied. "But try the other dress on! See which one flatters you more!"

Blair looked undecidedly at the red dress, but finally she nodded and closed the curtains again. She let the first dress slide off of her body until it touched the floor. It was a green dress, elegant, turtleneck, Victorian…naïve and cute. On the other hand, the _other _one was red, low cut although not vulgar, smooth, elegant and wild at the same time. With this one she felt naked but comfortable, without accessories…like she had in Chuck's arms. Yes, the red dress would be the one Chuck would advise. Nate would prefer the green one, because this dress represented the innocent Blair who Nate always knew…who Nate still thinks he knows, because that strip tease, that affair in the back seat of a limo, those furtive messages—they hadn't happened at all. _As far as I am concerned it never even happened._

If she got back with Nate, she would choose the green dress. Anyway, she tried the _other_ one on, and when she put the last strap on her right shoulder, she opened the curtains.

"This one is beautiful too!" Serena said when she saw her friend. "It seems more comfortable and you are radiant, but the other dress is more your style, although…God, I don't know. Blair, do whatever you want."

"Which dress should I buy?" Blair begged to know.

"I don't know, seriously, I love them both..."

"Serena, choose!" insisted Blair.

"I like both…"

"No! It has to be one; I need to know which one! _**Chuck**_ or _**Nate**_? _Answer_!" shouted Blair

Serena blinked, surprised. Did Blair just shout about Chuck or Nate? Blair´s mobile phone started to ring from inside her purse. _So timely! _Blair thought, and she took the call. It was Nate. She let the mobile sound a few seconds; she didn't know what to say to him about her sudden escape that morning_._

"Nate! I'm sorry…" Blair suddenly fell silent as Nate interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter right now, Blair," said Nate. He seemed worried. Is he mad? Blair bit on her nail. "Do you know where Chuck is?"

"Why would I know where Chuck is?" _He knows _she thought, scared, but relieved. Serena look at her friend, a worried expression crossing her face.

"He's missing, Blair."

_How stupid!_ thought the brunette. _He'll be with a blonde whore from hotel service or maybe he found a girl at the ball_…The idea of Chuck _making love_ with another girl in the same place where she and Nate slept together seemed so disgusting.

"Should I be surprised? He's most likely warming the bed of some bimbo we know."

"Without his scarf? Without using his limo?" No scarf, no limousine... It started to scare Blair a little. She gnawed her nail again.

"Where was his scarf?"

"In the bar where he was last seen, and Chuck never called for his limousine…I know I can't talk about disappearance until the cursory three days but, fuck, his scarf…He doesn't ever walk, Blair, especially if he wants to impress a girl."

Blair swallowed hard. Fate had decided instead of her.

"Where are you? Serena and I are coming…" But, God. She hadn't even chosen a dress yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The Danger of Money 2

**The Danger of Money 2**

CHAPTER 2

"You have to be starved." Olivia's voice came through in the darkness, almost ghostly. Chuck shifted on the uncomfortable chair, waiting in silence for her to switch on the light. The girl, as if she could read his mind, pressed the light switch and Chuck's eyes closed even more, irritated.

Olivia brought two hamburgers from McDonalds on a plate.

"I am not going to eat this," Chuck said, still adapting to the light.

"What normal teenager would reject a McDonald's hamburger?" Olivia mocked, kneeling close to Chuck's chair to leave the plate on the floor. "Ah, I forgot that you think you're special!"

"Are you going to feed me?" He opened his mouth like a child waiting for a spoon to land on his tongue.

Olivia chuckled.

"If you aren´t hungry, I can take it outside," she said. "Although, I thought after so many hours of sleep, that hunger would wake you."

_Shit. She's right. _ His stomach was rumbling. Olivia smiled.

"Did I sleep that much?"

Olivia nodded. "You must have had a horrible week or something."

Chuck nodded, unconsciously remembering _the butterflies…_Ah, Blair was right. He had to murder them!

"Nightmares?" Olivia asked.

Chuck frowned and replied, "No. Sex, a lot of sex…"

"Oh…Of course," Olivia said while untying him. Chuck looked at her oddly; he even contracted when she touched him, as he was afraid of her tying him down even stronger. When he was untied, he kept still for some minutes…

"Aren't you afraid that I'll escape?"

"No," Olivia said, calmly. "Unless you have the marvelous power of going through walls."

"Chuck Bass can do anything," murmured Chuck as he stood up.

When they were at the same height, she didn't say anything, she merely looked at him, surprised and even worried.

"You won' try anything?" the girl asked.

"What? Did you believe that I go through walls?" mocked Chuck.

"Neither forcing the door, nor aggressive action, nor trying to seize the keys?"

Chuck sat on the floor.

"And...Leaving behind this greasy hamburger? No way."

Olivia, who was convinced eventually, sat down as well. Chuck had already started to nibble his hamburger, so she took the other one and unwrapped it, beginning to calm down.

"So polite of you! Accompany me to lunch!" exclaimed Chuck.

"Dinner," she corrected

"Has a whole day passed?"

"You slept for a day like a sweet angel," she mocked. Surprisingly Chuck didn´t seem bothered about the waste of time, he looked at and bit into his hamburger again.

"Why aren't you eating dinner with your parents?" Chuck wanted to know.

Olivia looked at him. Was Chuck Bass asking about her life? As a friend..._as a normal person?_

"Family problems."

"What kind of problems?" Chuck asked, without looking at her. (He was too busy with his hamburger.)

"Are you pretending to be friendly?"

"No. But I always enjoy the sorrows of others," He said, then all of a sudden, turning serious. "With family problems, it's better to merely nod."

"Is that a tip from Chuck Bass?"

"Don't get used to it."

Olivia nodded and smiled, and after two minutes of silence, she talked:

"It's my brother."

"Does he steal your pocket money?"

"No. He's not the problem."

"Do you hit him?"

"No!" She seemed hurt. "If you really want me to tell you, shut up."

Chuck nodded, there was the yesterday's girl, not today's sensitive and weak girl who let her captive eat and accompanied him in his loneliness.

"Okay...go on."

"The problem, it's with the rest...with the world, actually," Olivia said.

"Money problems," said Chuck, meeting her gaze. Everything was always because of money. He was locked in with a stranger because of the same old thing.

"He's autistic," the girl said quickly. Chuck looked at her in astonishment, he didn´t expect something like this. "And the help centers are so expensive. We found one in Connecticut, but..."

"That's why you want the money!"

"Not now, I don't want the money," Olivia said, "My brother would hate me if he ever found out how I got it."

"So… I'm still here for my personal charm, then, is that it?"

"Yeah, that is one of the reasons," joked Olivia. She stood, picking up the empty plate.

Before leaving the room she asked, "Why don't you want to escape?"

"What makes you think I don't want to get out of here?" Chuck asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I untied you and you didn't try to escape, you asked me about my problems—so you didn't hate me for keeping you here. What's so horrible out there that you prefer to stay in here with me?"

Chuck laughed, avoiding answering the question. "You're not so boring," he said.

Olivia smiled and left the garage, leaving the door open. _She was letting him go_

--

"Blair, stop stomping the ground with your heels!" shouted Serena. "And Nate, stop twirling around like a psycho!" Nate obeyed and sat down on a sofa at the Palace Hotel. "I know you're worried, but he'll be fine. God! He's _Chuck_!"

Blair, absorbed with her own thoughts, continued to stomp around aimlessly.

"What's he doing here?" Blair asked, staring at Dan, who was leaning against the wall.

"He's here to support us!" answered Serena.

"Support? Chuck could be bleeding or dead—his corpse left in an alley! All the fault of a bitch who would try to seduce him to get his money, get off his clothes and…leave his scarf on the floor!" Blair, her imagination running wild, was almost hysterical.

"Blair! Fuck…shut up! You're talking about one of your best friends. Don't be so pessimist and insensitive!"

Blair blinked, surprised by Nate's reaction. He didn't understand…she needed to show indifference, even exaggeration to keep from breaking down, to keep from showing that Chuck wasn't _just a friend. _ Would their relationship be like that again? Without talking or understanding each other? When it seems they loved each other in the same way!

The tears began to gather in Blair eyes, impacted by everything from that day of despair. She couldn't keep control…_she couldn't. _So she simply ran from the room, the noise of her heels resounding in the ears of her friends.

"Blair!" shouted Serena, following her to the lobby. Dan sat down by Nate who was massaging his throbbing temples.

"Are you going to tell me off too?" asked Blair, turning abruptly when they were both in the lobby, far away from Chuck and Nate. Blair was sure Serena was going to ask her why she said that she was with Chuck that morning when she really was with Nate.

Don't ask…I would not know to answer

"No," Serena said sincerely, "I just want to know how you are."

"Bad. Like you!" Blair sighed. "Chuck was…is our friend."

"Yeah, my friend…something like that," Serena said. "But for you he is something more…"

"No. He isn´t."

"Yes. You've hooked up. He's your lover!!" Serena exclaimed

"Oh, Serena…that word is so…unbelievably wrong!" Blair said, turning again and running, until she had locked herself in a room. Serena tried to open the door, hearing her friend sobbing from within.

"Chuck, I hope for your sake that you are fine…If not…I…," Blair's voice faded away with a new sob.

--

His legs had never been so thankful to have to walk somewhere. Chuck didn't go straight home, he instead walked the streets of New York, breathing hard and rubbing his puffy and sore wrists. Olivia was right; it was easier to be trapped and tied than face his own life: Blair, Nate and _**himself.**_

The Palace Hotel was in front of him, crowded like always, as nobody had realized that the ever important Chuck Bass had been kidnapped. At first time he was glad of being unnoticed, he wouldn't say anything. The story about his kidnapping would sound absurd. Moreover, he was kidnapped by a skinny girl! This new information would surely ruin his reputation. He would say that he had spent the weekend with a chick, which, after all, wasn't even a lie. His father probably wouldn't even ask where he'd been. He only would have to walk in, greet him with some sort witty remark and retire to his room.

But an unexpected scene greeted him upon his entrance: His friends were sitting on armchairs in the lobby. _The beginning of his problems…_

Nate eyes shined when he recognized Chuck, his troublemaker friend who appeared indifferent as always, witty and cheeky.

"A party without the host?" Chuck joked. Nate hugged him strongly and Chuck couldn't help but frown. _They know_. Isn't Olivia able to keep someone without anybody noticing? Was she detained? Was that why she let him escape? Why was he worried about her, anyways?

"How are you?" Nate wanted to know.

"Never better," Chuck answered simply, searching for a cigarette in his pocket.

"Where were you?" Nate asked. "We thought you were kidnapped!"

"Well...the girl tried it," Chuck said, laughing. "With her long legs...it wouldn't be bad, I figure." Chuck slapped Nate's back.

"You were with a girl?" Serena asked, causing Chuck to look towards the rest of his friends. Even Blair, she was grasping bags from the most expensive shops in the city and she was gazing intensely at her feet. _She didn't want to look at him. _

"Yes. Molly, Stacey, Grace…I just remember that she was a beast in bed, but don't be jealous, Serena…there is a little of Chuck for you too." Surprisingly, Dan didn't try to hit Chuck or threaten him for this inappropriate offer on his girlfriend. It seemed that all of them were actually glad to see Chuck safe and sound, or almost everyone…he thought, looking at Blair, who was still ignoring him.

"I'm glad you're okay, man," Nathaniel said, returning the slap on Chuck's shoulder.

"If you want, I can give you her number…you know I love to share," Chuck said, with a double meaning that only Blair and Serena understood: _I'd like to share your girlfriend too._

Nate laughed but he rejected the offer, "Blair and I are back together."

"It's in the details, Nathaniel," Chuck smirked, then a pause. "No alcohol, no single girls willing to pass a forgotten night…your party sucks, so I'm going upstairs to bed You know, I've had too much exercise for one weekend."

Chuck hurried up the stairs, but stopped on the second floor because he heard footsteps behind him. The figure of Blair Waldorf appeared in the stairwell and without any sort of notice, she hugged him.

"I would prefer a passionate kiss," Chuck commented. "But I guess a hug isn't bad at all."

Chuck knew that Blair was frowning. She didn´t say anything, but kept hugging Chuck for several seconds.

"I knew you would get back to Nate sooner or later."

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

Chuck smirked. "For getting back to your charming prince? No," he sincerely answered.

Blair nodded.

"There isn't any girl...You weren't with anybody this weekend," Blair said, with false confidence.

"I love when you fool yourself trying to placate your jealousy," Chuck said. "But sweetheart, you can have me whenever you want...you only have to close your eyes and remember my hands caressing your skin."

"You are disgusting."

"Only for you," Chuck smirked.

Blair backed away from him, repeating:

"There wasn't any girl."

"Okay…care to make a wager? If there wasn't any girl, nobody will know about our unforgettable and exciting minutes in heaven, but if there _was_ a girl…you will spend a night with me, your fantasies becoming reality…"

"You know, I can´t refuse a wager," Blair answered, although she knew she would lose, this wager wasn't against Chuck—it was against herself and the idea that she had forced him _to go to other girl_.

"I know you can't refuse me," Chuck corrected, turning around and walking away from Blair.

--

Chuck was smoking a cigarette. He observed the smoke as it floated out into the air, free. Seeing that grey stain go to the heaven was better than the idyllic- revolting- image of his best friend, arms intertwined, kissing Blair. Chuck could remember each part of Blair's body; he even knew that right at that moment, Nate's arms grazed a spot with which Chuck loved to play, caressing and feeling her buttery skin.

He had hardly taken two more drags when he saw a thin girl walk into the school. He wrinkled his nose, it was the first Monday after the kidnapping, and he didn't expect to see her so soon. He'd even sort-of pushed it out of his mind, as if Olivia didn't _really_ study at his same school…but there she was, freckly like always. Olivia looked at Chuck Bass but glanced away quickly, embarrassed and scared.

Chuck felt stronger than her in that moment, without ropes and uncomfortable chairs, as if he was invincible. So Chuck threw his cigarette to the floor and confidently strode towards Olivia.

"Doherty," Chuck called. Her friends looked around, surprised. "Hey, that's Chuck Bass!" exclaimed one of them.

Olivia was paralyzed for a few seconds, finally she turning around.

"Can we talk?" asked Chuck. "In private," he added pointedly at her friends, but they didn't seem offended. They smiled excitedly and gossiped amongst themselves because Chuck Bass had talk to _them_, nodding and walking away.

"If you're going to tell me I will regret keeping you tied and that I have to watch my back, it's not necessary," Olivia said. "I already know."

Chuck smiled.

"Oh! And I thought that you missed me!" Chuck said, taking a white piece of paper out of his pocket. "I just wanted to give you this."

"It's a check," Olivia said, staring at the object in his hand.

"Congratulations! I always knew you were clever."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Consider it a small payment to guarantee my own personal safety."

"I won't kidnap you again, Bass," Olivia said. "Your presence is unbearable enough—I wouldn't even consider it."

"God knows I have more pride," Chuck said, "But the difference between us two. In addition to the class, the money and the beauty is that I haven't got a brother who needs special assistance."

Olivia looked at the floor with the memory of her brother's problem.

"Pride is for rich people," Chuck continued. "You, the poor ones, should not even dream of it."

"Is it your way to say me that you're giving me this money to help my brother to go to Connecticut?"

Before Chuck could answer, Olivia hugged him and whispered "thanks," in his ear.

"I know there isn't a girl who can resist me…we are in public, darling, but if you haven't got a problem with this, then me neither!"

"Your horny mind could ruin even an innocent hug." Olivia half-smiled, gripping the check harder, and with a farewell glance, she walked back towards her friends.

She hadn't gone more than five steps when she turned around and saw Blair Waldorf besides Chuck, whispering something to him with her lips curved into a playful smile.

"Bass!" Olivia shouted, "You don't know it but you really are a generous person."

Olivia didn't wait for an answer; she saw Blair chuckle with glee.

--

Blair carefully spooned out her yogurt. Nate hugged her, playing with her hair—he had never been so sweet, but she was busier picking out each speck of fruit from her breakfast. She only looked up when she heard a familiar laugh.

Chuck was with a girl a few feet away; she was so skinny, freckles and untidy hair. She would never, ever rival Blair Waldorf.

Nate had seen them too, and he commented:

"I didn't imagine her to be like that. But he seems happy enough."

"He isn't happy, Nate," Blair said " Chuck is laughing at her not _with _her. It's obvious!"

Nate kissed her neck. "It doesn't matter…"

Of course it doesn't matter, because this reason Blair looked at the pair again. _She does exist_. Damn, she had lost the wager, again. Blair extracted herself from her boyfriend, kissed Nate, she looked up and she went where Chuck was sitting alone.

"I though you had better taste in girls, Bass." Blair said stopping by his side.

"She reminded me of you when she screamed of pleasure and she grasped my hair."

"Chuck!" Blair exclaimed, shutting him up "Keep the details to yourself!"

"I owe it to you. Nathaniel was much too explicit when he told me about your beautiful night together."

"He would never share such intimate things."

"Then it was I who imagined it," Chuck said. "Now I remember, we have something pending."

"Bass!" exclaimed the skinny girl. Chuck stopped talking to hear her. "You don´t know it but you really are a generous person."

Blair chuckled when the girl disappeared between other students.

"Generous…you? This girl doesn't know you at all."

"We didn't spend so much time talking." Chuck lied provoking a glare in Blair. "Don't forget. Tonight. You know where to find me."

"I won't go."

"Of course not," Chuck said, arrogantly.

--

The night was falling between Chuck's suite curtains, while he was drinking from a scotch glass. Chuck smiled haughtily when he heard the knock on the door. There isn't any doubt about who was waiting on the other side, He left his glass still full on the table and turned the lock, opening the door.

It was Blair Waldorf, feigning security. Her chocolate curls were adorned with a headband, she wore a beautiful red dress that showed off her figure. Chuck knew that in time he would see this image in his dreams: she was dressed in the color of the devil, her nails hitting the door wood with the beauty that only a fallen angel could obtain.

She frowned like always and she said:

"I hate to be indebted."

She walked his room, but hesitated for a few seconds on where to sit down, what say and what look at. Eventually she decided to sit on the bed and observe Chuck taking off his scarf.

"No! Don't take off the scarf," she begged, biting her lower lip.

Chuck wondered how many indecent things the girl in front of him could possibly be imagining. The girl who he knew, who danced a strip tease only for him, the girl with which he exchanged looks in the rehearsal of the ball, looks that nobody ever noticed. He still wonders how people were so blind. He was sure Nate was right now thinking that his naïve girlfriend was hugging to her favorite puppy and watching Breakfast at Tiffany's! _How wrong he was!_

Chuck smiled mischievously, letting his scarf down around his neck, He started to take off his shoes. "Would you like water or anything else?"

"I'm not thirsty."

Chuck nodded, untying his shoelaces. "And your dear Nate?" Chuck looked at Blair, looking for any sign of regret, love, dependence…whatever. He knew that mentioning Nathaniel was a mistake, but the name burned his mouth, he had to spit out it…

"Chuck, don't mention him during times you are with me in bed," Blair said, naturally, taking off her headband.

"Are you saying that will be more than one time?" Chuck asked, intrigued, mouth dry, begging for her to answer _**yes.**_

"That depends in how much you love to wager."

Blair stood up and began to kiss him without any sort of restraint, forcing him to leave his shoelaces to match her passion. Both bodies fell on the bed, leaving the forgotten scotch glass on the table.


End file.
